


Stings Like Burning

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's attempts at snorkeling end poorly but Steve is there to help...if you can call that help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stings Like Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was written for the **After Holidays Prompt Fest** at [](http://community.livejournal.com/stevedannoslash/profile)[**stevedannoslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/stevedannoslash/). This was my prompt:
> 
>  _13.) Steve finally gets Danny in the ocean, but it turns out Danny was right - the ocean really is dangerous - and he gets stung by a jellyfish/bit by something/steps on a stingray/whatever and becomes (temporarily) incapacitated. Steve to the rescue, h/c ensues_
> 
> Somehow this ended up Gen and I think I veered more into humor than the prompter may have intended but I hope that [](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/profile)[**thefannishwaldo**](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/) enjoys it anyway.
> 
> Also much thanks to [Merrov](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov) and [shadynaiad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad) for beta-ing!

  
“Are you going to get in or not?” Steve asked.

Danny looked at the ocean in front of him. If Grace didn’t want to go snorkeling so badly he wouldn’t be here at all. He’d given up on teaching her to surf after his one brief lesson with Kono, he didn’t like to admit it but those waves had been way too intimidating, but he thought snorkeling might be more his speed.

“Danny?” Steve prompted. “It’s just the ocean.”

“Just the ocean,” Danny muttered under his breath before turning back to look at Steve. “I _have_ been in the ocean before you know. I used to go to the Shore all the time back in Jersey.”

Steve snorted. “You can’t possibly compare the Jersey Shore to this.”

Steve waved his hand to encompass the beach and the ocean. Danny had to admit that Steve’s private beach was preferable to the overly touristy Shore but while he might admit it to himself he’d never tell Steve.

“What’s wrong with the Shore?” He asked, feigning offense. “Have you ever been to the Shore?”

“No,” Steve acknowledged. “But from what I’ve seen I can’t imagine who would want to.”

“What you’ve seen...” Danny repeated a smile spreading over his face. “Steve have you been watching MTV?”

Steve didn’t answer the question but the embarrassed flush told Danny everything he needed to know.

“Why have you been watching the Jersey Shore?” Danny asked mildly, trying not to laugh.

“You keep talking about how great Jersey is.” Steve said with a shrug. “Personally, I don’t see it.”

“Of course you don’t see it!” Danny exclaimed. “The Jersey Shore is a train wreck. It makes a mockery of a great state.”

“So you’re saying that I should be watching the Real Housewives instead?” Steve asked innocently, “or maybe one of those hair cutting shows?”

Danny ground his teeth, turned around, and began to wade into the ocean just to get away from Steve. Once he’d gotten in far enough that the waves were rushing over his calves, he turned back around. “Do I judge your state by its representation on Dog the Bounty Hunter?”

“Better than the Jersey Shore,” Steve laughed. “You know I think you just hate paradise. You can’t stand to be happy.”

“Happy?” Danny repeated. “I’m a happy person and that is rich coming from you. You with your—OUCH!”

Danny felt an intense burning pain in his right foot and lower leg, almost like it was wrapped in fire. He looked down and saw a nearly translucent jellyfish with several long tentacles wrapped around his leg.

“Ouch?” Steve asked in concern, starting to move toward Danny.

“Jellyfish!” Danny yelled in panic.

“Stay still!” Steve called turning to run back onto the porch. “Don’t touch it.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Danny muttered, clenching his fists against the pain. It didn’t hurt quite as badly as getting shot, but it was close. He tried to take deep breaths as he watched Steve come running back down to the water with what looked like a barbecue fork in his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?” Danny asked as Steve jogged up with the sharp end of the fork pointed right at him.

“I’m getting it off of you.” Steve said. “Just relax.”

“Relax!” Danny exclaimed. “You want me to relax while I’ve got a jellyfish wrapped around my leg and you’re running with sharp objects?”

“Jogging. I was jogging with sharp objects.” Steve corrected as he came to a stop in front of Danny and immediately struck out at the jellyfish with the fork. Danny didn’t even have time to flinch before Steve had flung the nasty creature and its tentacles away.

Steve immediately grabbed Danny’s arm and began to guide him out of the water. It didn’t take him long to realize that one of the tentacles had managed to wrap around to the underside of his foot causing each step to be excruciatingly painful. The pain caused him to abandon whatever pride he had left and he wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. Leaning heavily on Steve he hopped to shore on his good foot.

“Hold still.” Steve said stepping back. “I’m going to pee on it.”

“You’re going to what?!” Danny asked, incredulous. He stepped further away from Steve, hissing as his foot made contact with the sand.

“Pee on it.” Steve repeated calmly, as he began to loosen the tie on his swim trunks. “It’ll help with the pain.”

“I don’t think so!” Danny yelled. “You are _not_ giving me a golden shower no matter how much this burns.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Steve said. “It’s only a golden shower if it’s sexual. This is medical.”

“Sexual?! I did not need that qualified.” Danny couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. It was almost enough to make him forget how badly his leg burned. “Get this through your head; you are not peeing on me. Not for any reason. Ever.”

“Fine.” Steve said, retying his trunks. “I think I have some vinegar in the kitchen.”

“Vinegar? That’s better.” Danny said as Steve moved forward and wrapped an arm around his back to help him hop toward the house. “You do realize that you were mere feet from vinegar and yet you were still going to piss on me? That’s just not right.”

“It’s not like I wanted to.” Steve said defensively. “It’s not like a kink or anything.”

Danny opened his mouth but thought better of ever continuing that line of conversation. Instead he stayed quiet as Steve helped him into a chair on the porch and went inside. When Steve came back he was carrying a bottle of vinegar, a can of shaving cream, a razor, and some towels. Danny was starting to feel a bit dizzy and nauseated so he decided to keep his mouth shut and not question the shaving cream or the razor. He figured he could put up with anything so long as it didn’t involve piss.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hoping it would stop the world from spinning, while Steve poured vinegar on his leg.

“You okay?” Steve asked him, concern evident.

“Yeah, just a little woozy,” Danny said, keeping his eyes closed.

“Tell me if it gets worse.” Steve said seriously. “We might have to take you to the hospital.”

Danny heard Steve open the can of shaving cream and felt him spreading the foam over his leg. He winced at the touch, the stinging intensifying. A moment later he felt a razor drag across his leg and his eyes shot open.

“Steve?” He asked. “Why are you shaving my leg?”

“I have to make sure all the stingers are out.” Steve explained as he carefully ran the blade up Danny’s calf.

Danny sighed and tried to block out the pain that intensified with each stroke. He tried to remind himself that anything was better than Steve pissing on him, even having his partner shaving his leg on the porch. He _was_ a bit suspicious of Steve’s first aid techniques though. He made a mental note to Google jellyfish stings when he got home.

A few minutes later, Steve was done shaving Danny’s leg and he rinsed the area with the vinegar. “Still woozy?”

“It’s passing.” Danny said.

“Good, let’s get you inside then.” Steve helped Danny into the house and onto the couch.

“You didn’t even get your trunks wet.” Steve pointed out as he went into the kitchen for an icepack. “All that and you didn’t even get wet.”

“I got wet.” Danny retorted.

“Maybe your toes,” Steve replied returning to place the ice pack on Danny’s leg.

“It was enough.” Danny said. “There is no way that Grace is ever going into the ocean again.”

“Uh, huh,” Steve agreed doubtfully.

“I’m serious. She is not going in there.” Danny insisted. “Hand me my phone so I can take a picture of my leg to show Rachel. That oughta convince her to cancel the surfing lessons.”

Steve looked at him like he was crazy but handed him his phone anyway. “You do realize that Grace is going to look at you with those big puppy dog eyes and you’ll be on your way to the ocean before you even know it.”

Danny sighed as he took several snapshots of the ugly red lines wrapped around his leg.

“I know. But Steve, what if something happens? I’m really not very good in the water.” His pride stung at the admission. Telling Steve, perfect Navy SEAL Steve, that he had a weakness wasn’t easy. He blamed it on the shock.

“She’ll be fine.” Steve said firmly. “And if it makes you feel better I’ll come with you when you take her snorkeling.”

It did make Danny feel better. He knew that if something happened to Grace out in the ocean, Steve would be able to help her.

“So, what game’s on?” Danny asked needing to change the subject.

“I think the Warriors are playing Fresno State today.” Steve said turning on the TV and settling into the armchair.

“Don’t you mean the _Rainbow_ Warriors?” Danny asked with a smirk. “Very intimidating name.”

“The football team dropped the Rainbow.” Steve said defensively.

“You got a beer?” Danny asked after Steve had found the game.

Steve looked at him suspiciously. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’ll help with the pain.” Danny said with a gesture at his leg.

“Fine.” Steve said getting up and going back into the kitchen.

Danny smiled and settled back into the couch. He’d take football and beer over snorkeling any day.


End file.
